


Trust

by WaywardGraves



Series: The Moon Also Rises [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Credence doesn't have the capacity to consent, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, I'm gonna steal tags from writingramblr, M/M, Manipulative!Graves, Master/Slave, Original Percival Graves is NOT a good guy in this fic, Owner/Pet, Watersports, credence crying during sex, graves shushing during sex, he is awful, kink bingo, unsafe bdsm practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: A watersports prompt @snarry_splitpea requested and it turned into...well, this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snarry_splitpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarry_splitpea/gifts).



> "Let me be the one who can take you from all the things you see. And if you trust in me I can be that. Through anything you need. And give it all to me baby. Don't you run from me baby..."
> 
> -Trust

Graves finally spins into existence on the mat in front of his door after one of the longest workdays of his life (and that’s saying something). He had to sit through about a dozen different meetings with different departments to get everyone on track with the plan he and Seraphina had come up with to track Grindelwald. However, the sight before him was enough to ease some of the tension that had built up during the day.

 

His pet is sitting naked —aside from his collar— next to the doormat on his knees, his hands are clasped together at the small of his back, and his head is bowed. Perfect submission. Graves was a little prideful that  _ he _ was the one to get the boy to this point. Broken cruelly by his adoptive mother but reformed by Graves into something useful. Something beautiful.

 

Graves cards a hand through Credence’s hair and the young man leans ever so slightly into the touch, he otherwise stays perfectly still. A small smile graces Graves’ features, how good his boy was waiting to follow Percival’s lead. Sometimes Graves liked to scoop his pet up and immediately deposit him on the bed, ravaging the smaller man. Other times he just liked to sit on the couch and Credence would sit on the floor beside him, often curling up and falling asleep at his feet. Today though, Graves is in the mood for some non-complicated conversation.

 

“Hello, my boy.” He says, continuing to pet Credence’s hair. He looks up at the man finally and measures his gaze, making sure Percival wants an answer before he speaks.

 

“Hello, Mr. Graves.” He replies as he drops his gaze again. When Credence feels the fingers in his hair tighten, making him wince slightly, he continues, “How was your day today, Sir?”

 

“Oh, very boring. Thank you for asking. Did you do anything today?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I got all my chores done in time for you.”   
  


“Nothing else?”

 

“N-no, Sir. I accidently fell asleep when I was changing the sheets. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just didn’t sleep last night…” Credence trails off. Percival can hear his voice quiver like he’s about to start crying and Graves smirks. After last night, it’s surprising the boy even fell asleep at all. He likes it when the boy cries but now isn’t the time, later though… 

 

“Stop. I didn’t ask for excuses.” Graves scolded. He wasn’t really upset but he couldn’t allow the boy to start talking back to him. Good pets have to follow the rules. “If your chores are done you’re not going to be punished for that.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Graves.” And Percival could hear the relief in his voice. 

 

“Come now, my boy, let’s get ready for dinner.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Credence says as he crawls towards him. Slowly he removes Percival’s shoes and places them next to the door, after he waits for Graves’ instruction on how to proceed.

 

“You may stand up, Credence.” He says and Credence immediately rises. He takes Graves’ coat and scarf and hangs them up on the coat rack. Obviously, Percival could do all this much quicker with magic but he likes it when his pet strips him. Graves silently moves to the table in the kitchen and Credence follows. “What’s for dinner tonight?” Graves asks.

 

“I made chicken alfredo.” He responds.

 

“Didn’t you make that a few days ago as well?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry but we don’t have many groceries right now.”

 

“Credence,” Graves admonishes, “you know you’re supposed to tell me when we are running low so I can go shopping.”   
  


“I know Mr. Graves, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize, I thought I had pork for tonight but I must’ve forgot to put it on the last list.”

 

“Pork would’ve been good.” Graves says and the boy hangs his head. “Well it’s better than nothing. Go make our plates.” He says. Credence nods, slinking away and Percival just shakes his head. Foolish boy only has about twelve things to do during the day and he can’t even remember to get proper food to make. Graves thinks to himself —not for the first time— that he’s doing the younger man a favor by keeping him. He probably wouldn’t last five minutes at a proper job, even if he wasn’t a squib. Yes, it’s much better the boy be under Graves’ care.

 

Credence returns with a plate of pasta and a glass of whiskey and places it before Graves. He then gets a bowl for himself and sits on the ground next to his master. He waits until Graves starts eating before beginning himself. He manages to not get too messy with his head in the bowl, at least nothing spills on the floor and that’s what counts. Not using a fork on noodles is difficult but he doesn’t dare try his hand. The first time he did that Graves sent a stinging hex that blasted him halfway across the floor and then the man had vanished his food, letting him go hungry for the evening. Later in bed Percival had apologized, saying that it was the only way to teach him. To make sure his obedience is perfect.

 

Credence knew the man was right. Credence was a stupid boy and he made mistakes. He needed Mr. Graves to teach him how to behave properly. He couldn’t trust what he thought and he wouldn’t know what to do if he had to care for himself. 

 

Everyday, after Mr. Graves leaves for work, Credence prays. He doesn’t tell the other man this, knowing he would be angry. But all he does is pray to thank God for sending Mr. Graves to him so maybe he wouldn’t be too angry about that if he found out. His personal savior, the man who swept him from his awful home and brought him into his own world. A world of happiness and magic; and if Credence has to obey the whims of the man sitting above him in exchange, he’ll do it without complaint. 

 

Both men are lost in their own thoughts during dinner. Credence finishes first but silently remains at Percival’s side. Once Graves sees the boy trying not to squirm in discomfort at the mess on his face he decides to take pity on the boy and cleans him up with a snap of his fingers. A little mercy now is okay, because he’s been thinking about what he wants to do to Credence tonight and he knows that the young man is not going to like it.

 

Not that it matters what Credence likes or not, he’s his pet and he will do what he’s told.

 

Graves waves his hand and summons a tall glass from the cabinet and with a muttered  _ Aguamenti _ it fills to the brim with water. When he hands it to Credence the boy can’t help the bemused expression that flits across his face. He hasn’t been allowed to drink from a real glass since he came here, even when he’s alone at lunch he takes his food and drink in a bowl like a good boy and Credence wants to be a good boy for Mr. Graves. The older man just quirks and eyebrow at him and the boy reaches, slowly giving Graves enough time to pull it away if he’s assumed wrong, but Graves gives him the cup and just says, “Drink.” 

 

Puzzled but thankful, Credence downs the entire thing and gives a mumbled, “Thank you, Mr. Graves.”

 

“Of course. I take care of my things Credence, that includes you.” He says, and Credence blushes a deep crimson. Graves motions to the glass filling it again. “Here you go.” Credence drinks that cup too but when the glass is refilled for a third time it’s a little harder for him to get through. After he drink about half he looks up at Percival.

 

“Mr. Graves, may I clear the dishes?” 

 

“You haven’t finished your water yet.”

 

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Graves. I’m getting full, may I save it for later?”

 

“Are you questioning me Credence?”

 

“No! Of course not, Sir.”

 

“It sounds like you are. I don’t know why you insist on acting like this, all I want is what’s best for you.” Graves leans back in his chair and puts on his best hurt expression. He has to suppress a smirk, his boy is so pliable with the right incentive.

 

“Yes, you do Sir. Please forgive me.” He says and then he finishes the third glass. As he moves to set it down it refills for a fourth time. Credence just looks up at Graves, “Sir…”

 

Graves raises his eyebrows and just stares Credence down. The boy eventually gives in (of course he does) and drinks the fourth glass. Percival can see it’s a struggle for the boy but he can appreciate his attempts to finish the glass. Coming from a home where he was more often starving than not, it’s always difficult for his pet to consume too much, which is what Graves is planning on. As Credence finishes the last drops he thinks that’s enough for the boy.

 

“You may clean up now.” Percival says and Credence happily obliges. He sits back and watches the young man wash the dishes, admiring his ass and the little tease of his cock he sees when he moves. Once he’s finished he approaches Graves slowly, waiting to be told what to do. The man pats his knee and Credence straddles Percival’s legs, he doesn’t touch without permission though. Graves slowly starts massaging the boy’s thighs, running his hands up and down the milky skin. He lets out a huff when his pet starts fidgeting slightly and he sees his cock twitch. He moves up, pressing his fingers roughly into his stomach continuing to make small circles. 

 

Credence lets out a low moan and his eyes flutter shut. Graves tucks him into his shoulder, one hand on the back of his neck, the other still pressing into Credence’s abdomen. He let’s the hand on his neck start running up and down the boy’s prominent spine. With every stroke he gets closer and closer to Credence’s hole and the younger man starts hardening rapidly. When Percival finally lets his hand dip between his cheeks and touches his entrance he’s suprised to find it dry.

 

“My boy,” Graves begins, “did you prep yourself today.”

 

“N-no Mr. Graves.” Credence says.

 

“Why not?” 

 

“I had to finish my chores. I just got dinner done when you were going to be home. I didn’t want you mad at me for not greeting you.” He keeps his face buried next to Graves’ neck.

 

“Oh, pet.” Graves says and he grips Credence’s collar and pulls him back so he can stare into his eyes. “I am  _ very _ mad at you.” He satisfied with the way Credence pales and his eyes widen in fear. Percival’s cock twitches in his pants.

 

“Mr. Graves. I —”

 

“Hush,” Graves says, “it is not your place to speak unless I tell you to.” Credence tries looking away but Percival’s hand grips his jaw hard. “I think I asked you whether or not you completed your chores. And you said yes.”

 

A confused expression passes over Credences’ face. “But I did—” With a snap of his fingers the collar starts tightening, Credence’s hands fly up scratching at it but Percival grips both of them in one large fist.

 

“Good pets don’t scratch. And I think I told you not to talk.” Percival lets it squeeze a little more, “Do you understand me Credence?” The younger man nods his head quickly and Graves returns the collar to normal size. “Now did you have something you wanted to say?”

 

“Sir,” Credence rasps, “I did all my chores. I swear, I just didn’t prepare myself. I’m sorry.”

 

“Credence, preparing yourself is a chore. It’s an order and you didn’t do it. Then you lied to me.” It was obvious Credence wanted to protest that, but he didn’t risk getting choked again. Graves let him have a little leeway, “Even if you didn’t mean to lie, you did. I know it’s because you’re not very bright. It’s not your fault Credence that woman didn’t raise you properly, but it’s my job to fix it, right? Credence looks away and nods. “Therefore, punishment is in order.” 

 

Graves pretends to think for a minute, just to stretch out the suspense, even though he already knows what he’s going to do. “I think I’m going to have to take you dry tonight.” Credence’s mouth falls open and tears well in his eyes. Percival’s cock jumps at the sight and the prospect of what’s to come. Not knowing what to do, Credence raises his hand in the air slightly. “Good boy asking for permission. Would you like to say something?”

 

“Please, Sir. Please, I’ll be good. I won’t make that mistake again. Is there anything else you could do? Anything at all?”

 

“Oh my boy I’m so sorry but I can’t go back on my decision, you know that.” Hands clench into Graves’ shirt as Credence buries his face, sobbing in earnest now. “Hush, dear. It’s okay, I’m here, I’ve got you.” When the young man’s wailing only seems to be getting worse and not better Percival decides he can bend his rules a little bit, just to get the night moving along. “How about this…since you’ve been a good boy tonight and even remembered to ask for permission before speaking I’ll lessen your punishment, just a  little bit though.”

 

That gets the boy to quiet down and he turns his face to look at Percival. “Alright, my boy. I still have to punish you or else how will you learn? But I’ll lube myself up okay? I don’t have time to stretch you. You should’ve done that but instead you took a nap and you have to face the consequences for that. But I’d never be unnecessarily cruel to you, would I my boy? Not like that damned mother of yours.”

 

“No, Mr. Graves. You’re so wonderful to me. I know you know best.”

 

Graves smiles into Credence’s hair, tonight could not have gone more perfect. “Hold tight.” He says, and Credence wraps his arms tightly around his neck and his legs around Percival’s waist when he stands up. Graves turns on the spot and apparates them to the bedroom, he’s completely hard now and needs to get out of his clothing. Which he does in the blink of an eye, they vanish into nothingness and now there’s nothing but skin between the two of them. Graves bites back a moan when Credence accidently brushes their lengths together. He drops the boy unceremoniously on the bed and moves to crawl over him when Credence sits up a little, biting his lip and glancing down. Percival knows his pet well enough to know something is up, rolling his eyes he says, “Speak, Credence.” He does not have time for this.

 

“Mr. Graves… I’m sorry I have to use the restroom first.” Percival prevents a grin from stretching across his face. His plan is coming together nicely then. Instead he just gives the boy a disappointed look.

 

“You should’ve thought of that earlier. It’s too late now, you’re just going to have to hold it.” 

 

“I can’t Mr. Graves…” Credence keens.

 

“You can and you will.  If you don’t I’m going to be very upset, understand?” Graves knows he’s setting him up for failure but the boy doesn’t know that, he just nods once more and lays down on his stomach. “Flip over my boy, I want to see you.” 

 

Credence hastily turns over. Graves knows this is the younger man’s favorite position, so he doesn’t do it very often unless he has good reason. Like right now.

 

Percival dives in and captures Credence’s lips in a harsh kiss that’s more than teeth than anything. The boy goes with it, opening his mouth to allow easier access. The older man takes everything, sliding his tongue along the roof of his pet’s mouth and sucking on the boy’s own. Credence moans and the sound goes straight to Percival’s groin. He grabs both of Credence’s legs and lifts them to his chest.

 

“Hold them.” He demands roughly, and Credence hooks his hands around the back of his thighs. He spreads his legs and presents himself so beautifully. With a whispered word Graves’ cock is lubed up and he starts pressing into the lithe body beneath him. Once the head breaches the tight hole Credence cries out, overwhelming pain coursing through him. However, Graves relentlessly continues to slide forward, slowly but without pause. By the time Graves bottoms out there are tears streaming down the boy’s face and his eyes are clamped shut. He’s making the most pitiful noises, trying to keep his sobbing under control.

 

Graves allows him a short moment to adjust and he leans down, licking the tear tracks from his eyes to where they disappear at his jaw. He gives an experimental movement, pulling out to the head and pushing back in, keeping it slow for now. After a few thrusts Percival knows the moment he finds the other man’s prostate when Credence’s eyes fly open and he gives a soft moan. 

 

Picking up the pace he’s thrusting his hips into the other harshly but making sure to hit that spot each time. He wants to humiliate Credence. He wants to hurt him. He  _ doesn’t _ want to break him so far that he starts questioning the trust he put blindly into Percival’s hands. If Credence gets the idea to leave Graves will have to resort to imprisonment—actual imprisonment—and he quite likes the dynamic they have at the moment.

 

Graves can feel himself nearing the edge so he takes hold of his pet’s ignored cock, fisting it in time with his thrusts. Credence spills himself over Percival’s hand and onto his own stomach. At the release of some of the tension in the smaller body, Graves props one leg up and starts slamming into the boy with reckless abandon. He continues to run the tips of his fingers along Credence’s length, swiping his thumb over the head and softly tracing his balls. His touch is feather light, almost like a lover’s would be, and Credence’s brows knit together.    
  


“Mr. Graves, please, stop.” He says, reaching down to still Percival’s hand. Yet,  the other man just grabs both wrists again and pins them to the bed with one hand and continues to work Credence over with the other.

 

“Shhh.” Graves says, bringing his finger to his lips for a moment. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

 

“I can’t hold it, Sir.” The boy sobs and Graves almost comes at that.

 

“Of course you can’t. It’s because you’re not a good boy, you don’t do what you’re told.” Graves says, on the brink of orgasm, “That’s why you  _ need _ me. To teach you.”

 

Credence doesn’t respond, he just cries harder. Graves takes the hand that had been milking the boy’s cock and presses it hard into his stomach. With a whimper Credence lets go, pissing over himself and Graves. Watching the boy totally debase himself is the last straw and he spills inside the tight heat. The moment he pulls out Credence curls in on himself on the bed, weeping into his hands. Watching the boy bawling in a puddle of his own making almost has Graves ready for round two.

 

_ Trust _ , he reminds himself. “Credence, look at me.” He says, turning the boy’s head to face him. He allows the young man a small smile. “It’s okay.” Graves waves his hand and the wetness disappears from the bed. With a snap of his fingers he’s dressed in his night clothes, Credence remains bare as always. Percival settles them so his pet’s back is to his front. He starts stroking his hair.

 

“I know it’s hard my boy. But we will keep working on your training, alright?”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Graves. Thank you so much.” 

 

Credence curls back a little tighter to Graves. Percival takes the moment to softly brush across the other’s mind and is a little surprised to feel the sensation of acceptance in the young man’s emotions.

 

“Of course, Credence.” He says, and gives a chaste kiss to his temple.

 

Before the boy is pulled under by sleep Percival hears him mutter.

 

“I love you, Mr. Graves.”

  
“I know you do, pet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credence's POV on the whole thing (an anonymous request on tumblr which proved much more difficult than I anticipated.) 
> 
> Don't forget you can always send me prompts and recs over there @waywardgraves.

It’s almost eight which means Mr. Graves will be home any minute. I’m just finishing dinner when I notice the time… when did it get so late? Quickly I drop the meal to a simmer, keeping it warm and rush to the door. I drop to my knees, lock my hands behind myself, and stare at the carpet not ten seconds before Mr. Graves’ shoe appear in my line of sight. I so desperately want to look up at him; I want to see his face, see his eyes. But I know that’s not what good pets do so I keep my eyes averted and wait for him to tell me what to do. Maybe if I’m a good boy he will take me on my back tonight so I can look at him. So I can see the way he unravels when he’s inside me.

My breath stalls when I feel fingers in my hair. Half in anticipation, will they be soft or will the rip my head back?, and half in happiness. I love it when he touches me. And I just know he loves to touch me too.

“Hello, my boy.” Comes a low voice from above. I wait a minute for him to say anything else, when nothing does I dare to look up and try to read his expression. I don’t want to talk out of turn but I’m pretty sure Mr. Graves wants me to speak tonight.

“Hello, Mr. Graves.” I say, looking back down. I don’t want to push my luck. Suddenly I feel his fingers tighten and I let out a small hiss at the unexpected pain, I think he wants more so I think I should continue, “How was your day today, Sir?”

“Oh, very boring. Thank you for asking. Did you do anything today?”

I’m not sure how I should respond to that. I did do everything I was supposed to do, but I also made the mistake of taking a nap. I was working but the bed looked so nice and I felt so sore from the night before, I only wanted to lay down for a minute but it turn into a few hours. I can’t lie… but I can’t get in trouble either. I have to be good… 

“Yes, Sir. I got all my chores done in time for you.”

 

“Nothing else?” He says. I know he can see right through me so I might as well tell him the truth.

“N-no, Sir. I accidently fell asleep when I was changing the sheets. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just didn’t sleep last night…” My cheeks burn in shame. I can feel the tears prick at my eyes, not like that’s unusual, but I hate this. I hate letting him down. All I want is to make him happy. To make him proud of me. 

“Stop. I didn’t ask for excuses.” He says, holding up a hand. I hope he’s not too upset. “If your chores are done you’re not going to be punished for that.”

“Thank you, Mr. Graves.” I’m so relieved he’s not mad I could almost cry anyway.

“Come now, my boy, let’s get ready for dinner.”

“Yes, Sir.” I stay on my knees and reach to take his shoes off. They’re worth more than anything I own, than myself even—well, except the collar he gave me that I wear with pride. The fact that he cares enough to own me I will never understand.

“You may stand up, Credence.” I remove his coat and scarf to put on the rack. I love the way his body is revealed to me this way. How his muscles flex once he’s free of the fabric. I swear he must have been an angel. His wings where his shoulderblades show through his white button-up. “What’s for dinner tonight?” Graves asks.

“I made chicken alfredo.” I say.

“Didn’t you make that a few days ago as well?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry but we don’t have many groceries right now.”

“Credence,” He says in that voice I hate, “you know you’re supposed to tell me when we are running low so I can go shopping.”

 

“I know Mr. Graves, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize, I thought I had pork for tonight but I must’ve forgot to put it on the last list.” I’m so stupid. I can’t even do one of the only things he asks of me. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Just a foolish little boy, Ma was right! Mr. Graves says she’s wrong about most stuff but when it comes to me they seem to agree. But Mr. Graves likes having me around. And he only hurts me when I really need to learn my lesson, and he never takes a belt to me. For that I’m infinitely grateful and I know I’m undeserving of his kindness. 

“Pork would’ve been good.” Graves says and I return to looking at my shoes. “Well it’s better than nothing. Go make our plates.” He says. I give him a nod and leave to get the food.  
I give him his plate and a glass of whiskey, as he always takes with dinner. I get my own bowl and take my proper place next to my owner. Of course, I don’t start until he does; it would be wrong to make sure he doesn’t need anything else before I tend to myself. It’s always hard to eat without utensils but I don’t complain. When I first tried to use a fork my Master had to knock some sense into me. I didn’t mind being tossed across the room, how else will I learn? It was difficult to go to bed on an empty stomach though. I did it often at the church but I didn’t want to do it here. But after Mr. Graves took me to bed that night he told me how sorry he was that I made him do that. All he wants is for me to be perfect, and so that’s what I want too. I’m just so happy he’s here to teach me and take care of me, he’s all I’ve ever wanted.

In the mornings I pray to God above to thank him for sending my Master to me. Ma always said that only the holy get guardian angels, so of course I had none. I was a wicked, sinful boy and if I ever wanted to enter the Lord’s kingdom I would have to do penance here on Earth.

But Ma was wrong.

I had an angel named Percival who swooped in with his righteous glory and took me away to our own private kingdom. Just like the archangel Michael he struck down my tormentor; half fearful, half alive; I watched as my mother fell in a hail of green light. But as all angels do he turned to me and said “Do not be afraid.” And he offered his hand.

I actually enjoy the sloppiness of eating out of a bowl now. It’s not manners Ma would have ever put up with, I would have been black and blue if she ever saw me like this. There’s a small sense of satisfaction and vindictive pleasure at the fact that I’m going against her wishes and that she isn’t here anymore. Once I’m done I wait for him to finish too. He cleans me up and I’m a little surprised when he gives me a glass of water. Not a bowl, but an actual cup. I think he’s testing me at first, or I’m misreading what he intends. But when I slowly reach up and take it he doesn’t stop me. I give a small, “Thank you, Mr. Graves.” after I drink the whole thing.

He says, “Of course. I take care of my things Credence, that includes you.” And I feel something warm bloom in my chest, I think it’s gratitude but I can’t be sure. I’ve never been good with what I’m feeling and Mr. Graves knows this. He’s merciful enough to tell me how I should feel when I’m confused and I couldn’t be more thankful. Then he fills it for me again.

And another

After halfway through that third glass I try to take the dishes away, but he won’t let me until I finish. He’s never done this before but I trust him to do what’s best for me. I struggle finishing it but I do, however I am dismayed when a fourth glass is filled. I give him a pleading look but all he does is stare at me with those eyebrows raised and a no-nonsense look on his face. I make myself finish it, I want to be good for him.

He let’s me clean up after and I can feel his eyes on me as I wash our plates. I try and hide a smile, I love it when I have his attention. When I’m done I return to him and he taps his knee, so I sit on his lap and put my legs on either side. I’m taller than him and this position only gives me more height, but there’s no illusion to who has the control. I keep my hands to myself until I’m given permission to do otherwise. I feel him start touching me. Mapping out my body with his fingertips and it’s one of the most amazing things I have ever felt. I don’t care how many times he’s done this to me I will never grow tired of it. I told him that once after a slow session we had and he chuckled into my hair and said something about making up for lost time.

I can’t help the moan that escapes when my eyes close. He holds me against him and I bury my face in his neck. One hand is oddly pushing at my stomach and the other it stroking up and down my back, getting closer and closer to the place I want him most. My cock is getting hard against him and when he finally dips his hand and touches my entrance I’m breathing very heavily into his neck.

“My boy,” Graves begins, “did you prep yourself today.”

“N-no Mr. Graves.” I say. I completely forgot about that until now.

“Why not?” 

“I had to finish my chores. I just got dinner done when you were going to be home. I didn’t want you mad at me for not greeting you.” I don’t want to see the disappointment in Mr. Graves’ eyes. Why can’t I do anything right?

“Oh, pet.” I hear him say into the shell of my ear. Suddenly I’m ripped back by my collar and I’m forced to meet his eyes. “I am very mad at you.” I feel the blood drain from my face at that and there’s almost a buzzing in my ears. He can’t be mad at me. He can’t. I’m a good boy, I’m good… 

“Mr. Graves. I—”

“Hush,” He says, “it is not your place to speak unless I tell you to.” I try to submit by dropping my eyes but the iron grip on my jaw keeps me still. “I think I asked you whether or not you completed your chores. And you said yes.”

I’m so confused. I did what he asked, I was good. He needs to know I was good, “But I did—” I try to say but my collar tightens until I can’t breathe. I can’t help my hands that grab at it instinctively but Mr. Graves grabs both in one of his.

“Good pets don’t scratch. And I think I told you not to talk.” Percival lets it squeeze a little more, “Do you understand me Credence?” I manage to nod and Graves returns the collar to normal size. “Now did you have something you wanted to say?”

“Sir,” I say, “I did all my chores. I swear, I just didn’t prepare myself. I’m sorry.” 

“Credence, preparing yourself is a chore. It’s an order and you didn’t do it. Then you lied to me.” I can’t let him think that. I didn’t lie I just didn’t know. He’s stretched me before and when he told me to I always have, but I thought it was just an extra thing to help our nights go easier. He’s not exactly small to take. Now that I think of it, he hasn’t really stretched me since that order. A prying finger every once in awhile but never actual prep. I’m so stupid, I should’ve known. 

He speaks to me again. “Even if you didn’t mean to lie, you did. I know it’s because you’re not very bright. It’s not your fault Credence that woman didn’t raise you properly, but it’s my job to fix it, right?” I know he’s right and I will do what it takes to be worthy of him. “Therefore, punishment is in order.” 

I see him thinking and I’m practically holding my breath when he comes to the conclusion. “I think I’m going to have to take you dry tonight.” I cannot stop my jaw from dropping. The tears from earlier return in full force. My face feels like it’s gone numb. I have to ask for mercy at least, not sure how but I decide putting my hand in the air like I’ve seen school children do might help. This seems to work since he says, “Good boy asking for permission. Would you like to say something?”

“Please, Sir. Please, I’ll be good. I won’t make that mistake again. Is there anything else you could do? Anything at all?”

“Oh my boy I’m so sorry but I can’t go back on my decision, you know that.” My hands turn into fists, wrinkling his shirt. I can’t stop the weeping. “Hush, dear. It’s okay, I’m here, I’ve got you. How about this…since you’ve been a good boy tonight and even remembered to ask for permission before speaking I’ll lessen your punishment, just a little bit though.”

The fact that he’s going back on his decision at all is what gives me pause. “Alright, my boy. I still have to punish you or else how will you learn? But I’ll lube myself up okay? I don’t have time to stretch you. You should’ve done that but instead you took a nap and you have to face the consequences for that. But I’d never be unnecessarily cruel to you, would I my boy? Not like that damned mother of yours.” I know that he must truly care if he would do that for me. It’s enough to force me to gather my strength to repay him. 

“No, Mr. Graves. You’re so wonderful to me. I know you know best.”

I feel his smile on the top of my head and it relaxes me a little. I latch on when he whispers to me to hold tight. My lanky limbs wrap around him and he whisks us away to the bedroom. A silent spell vanishes Mr. Graves’ clothes and our bare skin is pressed against each other now. Our lengths brush together and I can see him bite his lip. He quickly drops me on the bed and starts to prowl towards me when I realize it. I move away from him and he knows something is wrong. I can see his patience wearing thin and he says, “Speak, Credence.”

“Mr. Graves… I’m sorry I have to use the restroom first.” My heart falls at the disappointed look on his face,

“You should’ve thought of that earlier. It’s too late now, you’re just going to have to hold it.” 

“I can’t Mr. Graves…” I say.

“You can and you will. If you don’t I’m going to be very upset, understand? Flip over my boy, I want to see you.” 

Quickly I turn over onto my back. I’m still struck by his compassion, the fact that he would still let me look at him even after all the mistakes I’ve made today… 

A rough kiss quickly takes my lips and I melt into it easily. My Master’s tongue skims every part of my mouth and it’s times like this when I can’t help but wonder if this is his favorite hole. When he captures my tongue and sucks on it a sharp wave of pleasure runs through me and I let out an obscene moan. He takes both my legs and presses them to my body.

“Hold them.” He demands roughly, and I hook my hands around them. I spread my legs in the way I know he likes. I feel a small bit of relief when I hear him spell himself up with lube. I shouldn’t have even been worried, I know he keeps his promises. I trust him. However, I can’t help my cry when he breaches me, pain driving out any hint of lust that was once there. I can’t breathe and I feel like my entire body is being shattered, ripped in two. If only he would give me a seconds rest before continuing in it wouldn’t be so bad. But I remember that this is my punishment, I shouldn’t feel any pleasure at all and I should be grateful for what he’s already given me. It seems like an eternity before he finally bottoms out, the entire time my brain was full of the mantra, At least it’s not a belt. At least it’s not a belt. I keep sobbing but I’m able to bite back most of the sounds. I don’t want to make Mr. Graves feel guilty that I had to make him do this. 

Once he’s in he lets me adjust. He clears the tears away from my face with his tongue and I know, even though it hurts, at least he’s here with me. Slowly he starts moving and it’s absolute agony until he finds that spot only he’s ever touched and the lust returns and my eyes snap open.

His hips start bucking wildly into me, the pace is harsh and it hurts, but he hits that sweet spot every time. I almost come immediately when he grabs a hold of my cock and after a few quick jerks I’m painting the both of us in white. In my post-orgasm haze I barely notice the pain anymore even though he’s picked up his speed and I’m going to be covered in bruises in the morning. I start squirming when he doesn’t remove his hand and continues the soft touches of his fingertips from earlier. My previous problem returns one hundred times worse and I’m desperate to get away from my lover’s hand.

“Mr. Graves, please, stop.” I beg, trying to pry him off with a weak grip. But his hand is relentless while the other pin mine above my head.

“Shhh.” Graves says, shushing me. “You don’t tell me what to do.”

“I can’t hold it, Sir.” Once again the tears are back and I know he has to finish soon or else I’m not going to be able to stop it.

“Of course you can’t. It’s because you’re not a good boy, you don’t do what you’re told.” Graves says, on the brink of orgasm, “That’s why you need me. To teach you.”

I can’t stop it what a large hand pushes on my stomach. A whimper escapes my throat as a steady stream of urine soaks the two of us and the sheets below. Mr. Graves comes in me but I can’t even enjoy the feeling. I curl up into a fetal position and I press my hands into my eyes. I start shivering in the cold puddle below me but I don’t say a word. It’s my fault for being a bad boy and this is what I deserve. 

Mr. Graves voice pulls me from my wallowing, “Credence, look at me.” He says, turning my head to face him. I’m a little shocked at the smile he gives me. “It’s okay.” Graves waves his hand and the wetness disappears from the bed. He snaps his fingers and black, silk nightclothes cover his body. I don’t have any night clothes but it’s okay because he’s cleaned my up and he will keep my warm through the night. He pulls my and holds me against him. I may have lied before, I think this is my favorite position.

“I know it’s hard my boy. But we will keep working on your training, alright?”

“Thank you, Mr. Graves. Thank you so much.” 

I know that I need to work on it but I know my Graves will be there to help me every step of the way. I may not deserve him but I know that one day, maybe I can be worthy of wearing his chain around my neck.

“Of course, Credence.” He says, and gives a chaste kiss to his temple.

I’m so tired but I need him to know how much I care about him, to thank him once more for all he’s done.

“I love you, Mr. Graves.”

And he responds in his own way, which is okay because I know how he feels, he doesn’t have to tell me.

“I know you do, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written watersports before nor have I written smut. Also, all mistakes are mine (I was a little drunk when I wrote it).


End file.
